Polaroid in Indonesian Version
by kRieZt
Summary: suatu hari, sebuah kamera Polaroid mengubah sedikit kepribadian sang Kaisar Rikkai dan melibatkan Yanagi sebagai obyek fotonya. extrea chapter added. finally! R&R please, thanks you...
1. Chapter 1

**A Polaroid Camera**

By : kRieZt

Pairing : Sanada/Yanagi

Summary : Sanada and his curiosity with an old Polaroid camera. Gara2 kamera ini, Sanada jadi sedikit merubah kepribadiannya…^^;

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Konomi-sensei…

Warning : 100% tidak jelas! Semua yang terjadi di sini hanya untuk senang2 belaka…Cuma ada percakapan, tidak pakai narasi. Tapi mungkin nanti saya tambahin di chapter berikutnya.

Author's note : I'm sorry I can't continue this story in English. I admitted that I'm not that good in English. I don't want to disappoint those who have read my story. But it seems that I couldn't express everything in other language. Once again, I'm very sorry I decide not to continue the story in English. I've re-written this story in Indonesian. Buat para pembaca Indonesia, silakan kalo mau baca FF gak jelas ini…terima kasih…

* * *

**_Sanada's Dojo _**

Sanada : Haah…aku lelah sekali hari ini.

Yanagi : Kau terlalu berlebihan untuk hari ini, Geniichirou. Istirahatlah.

Sanada : Kakiku sakit sekali, Renji. _*pijet2 kaki*_

Yanagi : Itu karena kau berlatih FuRinKaInZanRai terlalu keras. Istirahatlah. Atau kau tidak akan bisa bermain tenis atau Kendo lagi.

Sanada : Kita lupakan itu sekarang. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ikut aku ke kamarku.

**_Sanada's bedroom_**

Sanada : _*mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya*_

Yanagi : Apa itu, Geniichirou?

Sanada : Lihatlah. _*ngasih benda tadi ke Yanagi*_

Yanagi : Kamera Polaroid

Sanada : Bagaimana menurutmu?

Yanagi : Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?

Sanada : Kakakku yang memberikannya. Dia bilang sudah tidak akan memakainya lagi. Terlihat kuno sih, tapi katanya masih bagus.

Yanagi : _*penasaran dengan kameranya*_ Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kamera ini?

Sanada : Aku akan memasaknya. (gubrak!) Ya tidak lah! Kita akan memotret, bodoh! Ayolah, jadilah modelku sehari ini, Renji. Aku tidak pernah memakai ini sebelumnya. Kakakku bilang, sekali kita klik, maka hasilnya langsung jadi.

Yanagi : Aku tertarik dengan rasa penasaranmu, Geniichirou. Tetapi untuk menjadi modelmu adalah sesuatu yang membuatku mual seketika. Mengapa kau tidak mencari seseorang atau sesuatu yang lain?

Sanada : Aku punya kau di kamarku. Jadi, aku ingin KAU yang jadi modelku.

Yanagi : _*geleng-geleng kepala*_

Sanada : Berdiri dekat jendela situ, Renji. _*mulai mengarahkan kamera ke Yanagi*_

Yanagi : _*mulai berpose* _(jadi ngebayangin Yanagi difoto. Kayak apa yak?)

Sanada : 1…2…3…_*click*_

Yanagi : _*berkedip terkena lampu blitz*_

Sanada : OK, kita lihat hasilnya. Hey, kenapa masih kosong begini sih?

Yanagi : Kau harus mengibasnya sebelum melihat hasilnya, Geniichirou. Apakah kakakmu tidak memberitahumu cara memakai kamera ini? Ya ampun…

Sanada : _*mengibas kertas foto beberapa kali*_ Hey lihat, ternyata hasilnya berwarna! Aku pikir akan menjadi hitam putih.

Yanagi : Mungkin kakakmu memilih film yang berwarna.

Sanada : Aku suka sekali hasilnya. Meski ini kamera lama, hasilnya begitu bersih.

Yanagi : Ya. _*mengambil foto dari Sanada*_

Sanada : Dan aku suka sekali denganmu di foto ini, Renji.

Yanagi : Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih aku dalam foto ini daripada yang aslinya, Geniichirou?

Sanada : Haha…ya tidak begitu, Renji. Kau yang asli malah lebih menarik untukku. Jadi aku tidak heran kalau hasil fotonya juga sangat bagus.

Yanagi : Tsk…aku tidak mengerti dirimu deh…

Sanada : Jangan terlalu serius lah. Ayo kita coba lagi. Kita bisa melakukannya di taman rumahku. _*meraih tangan Yanagi*_

**_Sanada's Garden_**

Yanagi : Berapa banyak gambar yang mau kau ambil, Geniichirou?

Sanada : Sampai aku puas. _*menjawab tanpa dosa*_

Yanagi : Puas? Aku tidak percaya kau mau melakukan hal aneh macam ini. Aku harap kau segera mengakhiri rasa penasaranmu jadi aku bisa cepat pulang ke rumah.

Sanada : Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Berdiri di bawah pohon itu, Renji.

Yanagi : Kau ini…_*melakukan apa yang disuruh Sanada*_

Sanada : Ne, Renji. Buka matamu

Yanagi : Tidak.

Sanada : Sekali ini saja, buka matamu.

Yanagi : Aku bilang tidak.

Sanada : Tidak akan ada orang yang melihatmu membuka matamu, Renji.

Yanagi : _*membuka mata*_

Sanada : Bagus, sekarang lihat sini. 1…2…3…_*click*_

Yanagi : …

Sanada : _*mengibas kertas fotonya*_ Aku benar-benar tertarik.

Yanagi : Dengan apa?

Sanada : Kamera ini, dan hasil-hasilnya. Kebetulan tidak ada orang di rumah, ayo kita bersenang-senang. Hanya kita berdua. Ne, Renji?

Yanagi : OK, aku keluar dari sini.

Sanada : Hey, tunggu! Kita belum selesai, Renji.

Yanagi : Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba sangat penasaran dengan kamera itu, Geniichirou. Dan semua itu membuatku lelah, aku tidak tahan lagi.

Sanada : Kita baru mengambil dua gambar, Renji. Aku bilang kita akan melakukannya sampai aku puas. _*mulai serius*_

Yanagi : Aku pulang sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah. _*cepat2 pergi dari rumah Sanada*_

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Sanada : *click…click…*

kRieZt : ne, Sanada, foto aku donk!

Sanada : OGAH!

kRieZt : ih pelit banget!

Sanada : bodo amat!

Yanagi : Lagian gak penting banget deh orang serius model kamu mainan kamera kayak gitu

Sanada : tapi aku bikin kamu gemes khan, Renji?

Yanagi : _*tutup kuping*_

kRieZt : iyaaah! Aku gemas! XDD

Sanada : gak ada yang nanya loe! _*dilempar batu bata*_

Yang mau comment/review, silakan…^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku Student Council Office, Lunch Time_**

Yanagi : Aku tidak percaya kalian terlambat memberikan proposal acara Festival Budaya Tahunan Sekolah. Aku harus memberikan kepada Kepala Sekolah dalam waktu satu minggu sebelum acara dilaksanakan.

2nd year Student A : Maafkan kami, Yanagi-senpai. Tapi kami harus mengetik ulang sumber dana untuk acara ini. Kami ingat bahwa Senpai-lah yang menyuruh kami melakukannya.

Yanagi : Bagaimana pun, aku tetap mengeditnya juga khan? Aku percayakan pada kalian untuk melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Aku hanya seorang sekretaris OSIS, dan Yagyuu sepertinya tidak mau mendengar alasan lain mengenai keterlambatan ini.

2nd year Student B : Jadi, Yagyuu-senpai tidak akan menandatangani proposal ini? Tapi festival akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

Yanagi : Jika dia menolak untuk menandatanganinya, maka kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Letakkan proposalnya di meja, kalian boleh pergi sekarang.

2nd year Student A and B : Kami mohon diri. _*bows*_

Yanagi : _*mengambil proposal dari meja dan pergi ke kelas 3-A*_

**_Rikkai Fuzoku school corridor, Lunch Time_**

_*suara klik dan sekilas cahaya blitz*_

Yanagi : _*berhenti berjalan dan berkedip*_ Apa yang…?

Sanada : Yo, mengapa wajahmu merengut begitu, Renji?

Yanagi : Geniichirou, aku tidak percaya kau membawa kamera itu ke sekolah.

Sanada : Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan dengan kamera ini. Sekolah ini juga menyuguhkan banyak hal untuk bisa diabadikan.

Yanagi : Kau adalah wakil kapten klub tenis Rikkai, bukan seorang jurnalis atau reporter. Mengapa tiba-tiba…?

Sanada : Aku harap kau masih ingat dengan kata-kataku di rumah kemarin. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku puas. Dan sebagai langkah awal, aku akan mengambil banyak gambar tentanmu. _*mengarahkan kamera ke Yanagi*_

Yanagi : _*menutup lensa kamera dengan satu jarinya*_ Kau agak keluar dari kebiasaanmu, Geniichirou. Apa kau kerasukan sesuatu atau memang kamera itu memberi pengaruh kuat padamu?

Sanada : Ya, dan kau tahu? Jiwa yang merasukiku itu ada padamu, Renji. _*click*_

Yanagi : Geniichirou! _*mengambil hasilnya dan merobeknya*_

Sanada : Hey, jangan dirobek donk!

Yanagi : Dan jangan melakukan itu lagi!

Sanada :Ya ya…ngomong-ngomong, apa itu yang kau bawa?

Yanagi : Aku ingin ke kelasmu untuk bertemu Yagyuu. Apa dia di sana sekarang? Proposal ini harus segera ditandatangani olehnya.

Sanada : Ya, dia di kelas.

Yanagi : Antar aku ke sana.

Sanada : Satu foto lagi?

Yanagi : Aku berubah pikiran. _*berjalan melewati Sanada*_

Sanada : Hey hey! OK, aku minta maaf. Ayo ke kelasku, kita temui si ketua OSIS.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Class 3-A_**

Yanagi : Maaf mengganggu makan siangmu. Ini proposal acara Festival Budaya Tahunan sekolah.

Yagyuu : _*menaikkan kacamatanya*_ Hm…OK. Aku akan baca nanti. Apa sumber dananya sudah diperbaikki lagi?

Yanagi : Ya, itu sebabnya mereka terlambat mengantarkan proposal ini padamu.

Yagyuu : Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku punya ide bagus untuk acara itu.

Yanagi : Apa?

Yagyuu : Aku ingin mengadakan kontes fotografi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Rikkai mempunyai pemandangan bagus yang bisa diambil dengan satu klik kamera semua orang.

Yanagi : Aku punya perasaan buruk untuk hal ini…

Yagyuu : Kau bilang sesuatu, Yanagi-kun?

Yanagi : Oh, tidak. Tetapi jika kau mengadakan kontes ini, akan mengganggu jadwal latihan kita untuk persiapan pertandingan nasional. Waktunya tinggal dua bulan lagi.

Yagyuu : Aku akan menanyakan Yukimura-kun soal ini. Hanya tiga hari kontes, bagaimana menurutmu?

Yanagi : Sebaiknya aku menolak untuk memberi pendapat dulu. Akan aku pikirkan nanti. Karena ada seseorang yang sepertinya sangat senang mendengar hal ini…_*melirik ke Sanada*_

Yagyuu : Apa maksudmu?

Yanagi : Lupakan. Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Sampai jumpa di lapangan tenis. Kau juga, Geniichirou.

Sanada : _*melihat Yanagi pergi dari kelasnya*_

Yagyuu : Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau Yanagi sedang sangat sensitif hari ini?

Sanada : Tidak ada yang salah dengannya.

Yagyuu : Dia melirik padamu saat aku membicarakan ide kontes fotografi. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?

Sanada : Dia mungkin hanya khawatir tentang jadwal latihan kita yang semakin padat. Kita sedang bersiap-siap menuju pertandingan nasional.

Yagyuu : Aku tahu. Tapi ini hanya akan berlangsung selama acara festival saja. Tidak akan merusak jadwal latihan, kurasa. Benar khan, Kaisar?

Sanada : _*mengangkat bahu*_

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Yagyuu : Emang aku beneran ketua OSIS ya?

kRieZt : soalnya aku pernah baca di mana gitu kalo kamu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS Rikkai

Sanada : NGARANG!

Yanagi : iya tuh, ngarang abis...

kRieZt : perasaan gue gak enak nih...(-_-")


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memasukkan beberapa narasi biar pada gak bingung bacanya. Coz terus terang saya juga ikutan bingung nulisnya kalo gak pake narasi…

* * *

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku Athletic field, The Festival_**

Hari ini, di hari pertama Festival Budaya Tahunan Sekolah Rikkai, Ketua OSIS yaitu Yagyuu Hiroshi secara resmi membuka acara ini dan memberikan beberapa patah kata. Dia berdiri di panggung di dekat arena bazaar bersama wakil ketua OSIS dan sekretarisnya, Yanagi.

Yagyuu : Aku sangat berharap kalian bisa menikmati acara yang berlangsung selama tiga hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk membawa keluarga kalian supaya acara ini semakin ramai dan meriah. Pada kesempatan ini juga, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan aku butuh perhatian esktra dari kalian. Yanagi-kun, tolong berikan catatannya padaku.

Yanagi : _*memberikan secarik kertas kepada Yagyuu*_

Yagyuu : Dengarkan. Dalam festival ini, aku ingin mengadakan kontes fotografi. Siapa pun siswa sekolah ini boleh mengikutinya. Aku mengizinkan kalian untuk mengambil gambar apa saja yang ada di sekolah ini. Klub olahraga and ekstrakurikuler lainnya, para siswa, guru-guru, kemeriahan di festival, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalian boleh memakai kamera apa saja. Tapi ingat, aku tidak mengizinkan kalian mengambil gambar yang mengandung unsur-unsur tidak pantas. Karena ini semua berkaitan dengan sekolah kita tercinta, maka berikan dokumentasi yang terbaik. Ambillah gambar sebanyak yang kalian suka. Kalian punya waktu tiga hari. Ada pertanyaan?

Audiences : _*diam*_ (walaaah…)

Yagyuu : Hasil foto harus dikumpulkan dalam bentuk hard copy. Kalian boleh mengirimkan lebih dari lima foto dalam satu tema yang sama. Satu orang, hanya terbatas pada satu tema. Kami akan memilih tiga pemenang yang terbaik. Jadi, selamat berjuang, teman-teman.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Student Council Office_**

Di ruang OSIS, Yagyuu mengadakan pertemuan kecil sebelum dia mengirim beberapa staffnya untuk berkeliling ke arena festival.

Yagyuu : Banyak hal yang harus kita kerjakan di sini. Aku ingin empat orang memberikan penilaian ke gedung sekolah, karena di sana sedang berlangsung acara hias kelas. Pilih lima yang kalian suka, dan aku yang menetukan dua yang terbaik dari kelimanya.

4 orang yang dipilih Yagyuu tadi langsung meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Kemudian Yagyuu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Yagyuu : Kita butuh pengamanan di arena bazaar. Okazaki-kun (ngarang mood on), kau sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, bawalah 5 orang rekan kita untuk mengamankan di sana. Pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Vice-president Okazaki : OK, ayo kita pergi, teman-teman. _*meninggalkan ruangan*_

Yagyuu : Sekarang tinggal tersisa 6 orang di sini. Kalian akan membantuku memberikan penilaian dalam kontes fotografi. Aku yakin banyak sekali yang akan ikut. Pilih 10 yang kalian suka, dan aku serta Yanagi yang akan menentukan 3 terbaik dari 10 itu.

Yanagi : Maaf, Yagyuu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke lapangan tenis untuk membantu Geniichirou dan Seiichi melatih anggota non-regular.

Yagyuu : _*membetulkan kacamatanya*_ Aku sudah bicara dengan Yukimura-kun kalau aku akan meminjammu untuk kujadikan Master Plan pada acara ini. Kau bisa pergi ke sana setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu.

Yanagi : _ *sigh*_ Iya deh…

Yagyuu : 6 orang dari kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Selamat bekerja, teman-teman…

6 orang yang dipilih Yanagi tadi langsung meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Kini tinggal Yagyuu dan Yanagi saja yang tersisa, mereka masih beradu pendapat tentang keputusan Yagyuu tadi.

Yagyuu : Ada masalah, Yanagi-kun?

Yanagi : Aku sudah berjanji pada Geniichirou kalau aku akan ke sana, Yagyuu. Dia pasti marah kalau aku tidak menurutinya.

Yagyuu : Jangan khawatir, Yanagi-kun. Selama Yukimua-kun ada di sana, Sanada-kun tidak akan sendirian. Atau, kau mengira ada hal lain yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak berada di sana, Yanagi-kun?

Yanagi : Tidak.

Yagyuu : Jadi, kita bisa mulai bekerja sekarang. Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau punya tugas penting untuk dilakukan.

Yanagi : Apa?

Yagyuu : Mengingat kau adalah sekretarisku, maka kau harus membuat laporan kegiatan festival di akhir acara nanti.

Jadi, Yanagi masih tidak bisa bebas dari tugasnya sebegai sekretaris OSIS. Dia harus mengikuti kata-kata si Gentleman ini sampai tugasnya berakhir, terutama yang berkenaan dengan kontes fotografi.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, The Bazaar_**

_Voice A in the crowd : Eh, ayo foto-foto di kegiatan olahraga!_

_Voice B in the crowd : Bagaimana kalau ke lapangan tenis? Aku dengar Sanada-san dan Yukimura-san sedang berlatih di sana. Waaah…pasti keren sekali melihat mereka latihan…_

_Voice C in the crowd : Kyaaa! Aku juga! Ayo kita ke sana!_

Suara-suara ini terdengar sekilas oleh Yanagi ketika dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar bazaar. Dia berpisah dengan Yagyuu di koridor sekolah karena si ketua OSIS ini ingin melihat kelas-kelas yang sedang dihias oleh para siswa. Dia baru saja ingin berhenti di kios tempat Jackal sedang membuat Takoyaki dengan teman-temannya. Dia berencana akan membawa takoyaki sebelum mengikuti gadis-gadis tadi pergi ke lapangan tenis.

Yanagi : Kau lucu sekali dengan baju itu, Jackal.

Jackal : _*blush*_ Jangan bicara begitu, Yanagi. Ngomong-ngomomg, mengapa kau sendirian di bazaar? Aku pikir kau akan jalan dengan teman-temanmu.

Yanagi : Aku sedang bertugas sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya kau ikut mendekor kelasmu?

Jackal : Kami menyerahkan tugas itu kepada para siswi. Sedangkan siswa-siswanya mendapat tugas di arena bazaar. Ayo coba takoyaki buatanku ini, Yanagi.

Yanagi : Aku mau takoyakinya. Bungkuskan dua, karena aku akan pergi ke lapangan tenis.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Tennis Court_**

Ternyata di lapangan ini jauh lebih ramai. Bukan karena sedang diadakan latihan, tetapi banyak siswa yang datang ke sini untuk mengabadikan gambar Yukimura dan Sanada yang sedang sibuk melatih anggota non-regular klub tenis mereka. Sepertinya kedatangan orang-orang ini tidak mengganggu aktifitas mereka yang sedang berada di dalam lapangan. Suara klik dari kamera dan lampu blitz sama sekali tidak membuyarkan konsentrasi.

Sanada : Ayunan raket kalian sangat lemah! Jangan pernah menganyunkan lututmu juga kalau ingin memberikan ayunan kuat di lenganmu!

All non-regular members : HAI!

Yukimura : Baik, latihan sesi pertama sudah cukup. Kalian boleh istirahat 15 menit sebelum kita mulai dengan latihan servis.

Yanagi tiba di lapangan setelah Yukimura menyuruh para anggota non-regular berhenti latihan. Dia berdiri di luar lapangan, bersama dengan para siswa yang sedang sibuk memotret kejadian di lapangan. Mereka sepertinya sangat sibuk mencari sudut terbaik, terutama para siswi yang dari tadi ribut membicarakan Yukimura dan Sanada. Ada yang berusaha mendekat ke lapangan supaya bisa mengambil gambar dua orang ini dengan jelas.

Sanada : Oi, Renji! _*melambaikan tangan ke Yanagi*_

Yanagi mendengar panggilan Sanada. Dia kemudian masuk ke lapangan dan bergabung dengan Yukimura dan Sanada. Sekilas dia mendengar beberapa orang mulai mengomentari mereka bertiga. Seperti ada yang mengatakan 'inilah tiga orang yang paling ditakuti di klub tenis Rikkai' atau semacamnya.

Sanada : _*melipat kedua tangannya*_ Kau ada di mana saat latihan berlangsung, Renji?

Yukimura : Jangan terlalu galak padanya, Sanada. Aku sudah memberi izin lewat Yagyuu kalau Yanagi ini akan bertugas sebagai staff OSIS selama festival budaya berlangsung.

Sanada : Jadi sekarang kau sudah selesai, Renji?

Yanagi : Sayangnya belum, Geniichirou. Sampai 3 hari nanti, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian melatih orang-orang di sini. Mungkin kalian bisa meminta anggota regular lain untuk membantu.

Sanada : Tidak mungkin…

Yukimura : Sanada itu kaku sekali kalau kau tidak ada di sini, Yanagi. Tapi jangan khawatir, Sanada. Aku pikir ada baiknya kalau aku izinkan kalian bersenang-senang berdua dulu. Percayakan padaku untuk melatih orang-orang ini.

Sanada : Aku tidak ingin kau bekerja sendiri, Yukimura. _*menurukan sedikit topinya*_

Yukimura : Sudah sana, pergi saja dulu. Bersenang-senanglah.

Yanagi : Aku tidak berencana mengajak si Bodoh ini keluar dari lapangan, Seiichi. Kau bisa lihat semua orang di luar lapangan. Dia paling banyak mendapat sorotan di sini.

Yukimura : Haha…kau benar. Nah, pergilah. Selamat bersenang-senang.

Yanagi : Kau sendiri tidak ingin ikut kami, Seiichi?

Yukimura : Gampang, nanti aku menyusul.

**_Rikkaidai Tennis Club. Changing Room_**

Sanada : Aku berterima kasih sekali pada Yukimura karena mengizinkanku keluar dari lapangan.

Yanagi : Memangnya kenapa?

Sanada : Aku akan ikut kontes fotografi itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Yanagi : Apa? Kau serius? Lalu apa yang akan kau jadikan obyeknya?

Sanada : _*mendekat ke Yanagi*_ Kau yang akan jadi obyekku.

Yanagi : Tidak mau.

Sanada : Harus mau. Banyak sekali orang yang ingin memotretmu, tetapi aku yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Yanagi : Kau mau aku bergaya hampir di setiap sudut acara ini, Geniichirou? Bilang itu sekali lagi dan aku berharap setelah ini aku akan hilang ingatan tentangmu dan ide gilamu itu.

Sanada : Kau tidak suka?

Yanagi : _*tidak mau mendengar Sanada*_

Sanada : Kau lebih memilih dipotret orang-orang yang menjadi penggemarmu daripada aku?

Yanagi : Aku tidak bilang begitu!

Sanada : Kalau aku adalah salah satu penggemarmu, bagaimana? (kyaaaa!) _*digampar Sanada*_

Yanagi : Berhentilah membujukku, Geniichirou!

Sanada : Sekali ini saja aku melibatkanmu dalam ide gilaku. Ne, Renji?

Yanagi : Kau benar-benar gila, kau tahu itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kamera Polaroidmu itu padaku?

Sanada : Kau ingat kata-kata Yukimura tadi khan? Kita akan bersenang-senang di festival ini. Aku akan mengabadikan momen-momen menyenangkan yang kau alami. Anggap saja aku tidak ada untuk memotretmu.

Yanagi : Semacam candid shot atau apapun itu namanya?

Sanada : Begitulah.

Yanagi : …(ayo lah, mau aja, Yanagi-sama…) _*dijitak Yanagi*_

Sanada : Aku tidak mau dengar alasan lain darimu untuk menolak.

Yanagi : _*sigh*_ Ya sudah, aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi untuk menolakmu. Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kita akan ke mana pertama kali? Oh ya, ini aku bawakan takoyaki untukmu…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Gak lagi deh gue nulis percakapan pake semacam chatting mode kayak gini. Melelahkan…_*jari-jari keriting*_ Sok atuh yang mau comment/review…^^;


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note : Hm…mesti back to normal lagi nih model ceritanya. Maksud saya, ya seperti biasanya saya menulis aja deh. Gak usah pake chatting mode kayak kemaren. Susah beudh dah! OK, lanjut bang…!

* * *

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Final day Festival_**

Tak terasa festival tahunan sekolah ini sudah masuk hari ketiga. Berbagai perlombaan akan diumumkan di hari ini, dan tentunya upacara penutupan festival akan sangat meriah dan berlangsung sampai malam. Karena kegiatan belajar ditiadakan selama festival, para siswa pun bebas datang jam berapa saja dan tidak dituntut untuk selalu mengenakan seragam. Kecuali para panitia dan anggota OSIS, seperti aku.

Aku tetap diminta Yagyuu untuk datang pagi. Dia bilang di upacara penutupan nanti, akan ada pembacaraan laporan pertanggungjawaban secara ringkas oleh ketua OSIS dan ketua panitia. Aku ditugaskan untuk membuat laporang pertanggunjawaban yang akan dibacakan oleh Yagyuu.

"Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Aku harap kau bisa mempersingkat isinya."

"Mengapa laporan macam ini harus dibacakan dua kali?"

"Secara umum, aku yang akan menyampaikan. Tetapi ketua panitia punya tugas lebih berat dari itu. Jadi, jangan panjang-panjang isinya. Mengerti?"

"Hai hai."

"Oh ya, juri kontes fotografi sudah mulai memajang hasilnya. Dan aku terkejut dengan satu tema yang dikirimkan oleh kawan kita."

"…"

"Dan tema fotonya…ah, kau lihat saja sendiri. Pergilah ke aula sekolah. Di sanalah hasil-hasilnya dipajang. Pada upacara penutupan nanti, aku akan mengumumkan pemenangnya."

Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku memang tahu kalau Sanada akan ikut kontes ini. Aku tidak pernah bilang kepada siapa pun mengenai keikutsertaannya, termasuk Yagyuu atau Yukimura sekalipun. Sekarang Yagyuu menyuruhku melihat hasilnya di aula sekolah. Seketika itu juga, aku keluar dari ruang OSIS dan bergegas ke aula sekolah.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, School Main Hall_**

Di luar dugaan, baru dipajang beberapa foto saja, keramaian sudah terjadi di sini. Para siswa begitu antusias melihat hasil-hasilnya. Aku mendengar ungkapan kesenangan bagi mereka yang merasa hasil fotonya dipajang. Yagyuu bilang dia sudah memilih 10 tema dari 10 calon pemenang, yang nantinya akan dipilih 3 orang pemenang.

"_Hey lihat! Ini bagus sekali!"_

"_Oh, fotonya Yanagi-san! Kyaaa…! Keren sekali dia di sini!"_

"_Ini…kertas foto Polaroid khan? Hasilnya bagus sekali!"_

"_Siapa sih yang menjadikan Yanagi-san sebagai obyek foto? Aku tidak percaya orang itu bisa melakukannya. Candid shot? Beruntung sekali perempuan itu…"_

(hah! Ribut banget sih nih cewek2…!)

Komentar-komentar ini aku dengar ketika aku hampir dekat pada hasil foto yang mereka maksud. Memang benar, banyak sekali 'aku' dalam foto-foto itu.

Ada aku saat sedang melihat ikan hias…

Aku yang sedang memainkan hiasan gantung…

Aku yang mencicipi makanan ringan…

Aku yang sedang berbicara dengan para siswi…

Aku yang sedang menikmati membantu teman-teman sekelasku menghias kelas…

Dan masih banyak lagi aku dengan kegiatan yang lainnya…

Aku mencoba melihatnya dari jauh saja, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka yang sibuk mengomentari foto-fotoku. Memang di situ tidak tertulis siapa nama pemiliknya. Tetapi aku tahu betul punya siapa itu.

_Drap…drap…GRAB!_

"Yanagi-senpai!" _*meluk Yanagi dari belakang*_

"Hey hey, Akaya! Tidak perlu menarik-narik tanganku seperti itu lah. Kau semangat sekali pagi ini."

"Bagaimana aku tidak semangat? Lihatlah, kau banyak difoto!"

"Err…begitukah?"

"Aku suka sekali yang ini. Kau khan jurinya. Setelah selesai dipajang, aku boleh minta…_*bletak!*_"

"Itu punya panitia, tidak boleh diminta!"

"Eh, Niou-senpai? Sejak kapan…?"

"Yagyuu menelponku tadi malam. Dia juga membicarakan ini padaku, Yanagi. Kau populer juga. Siapa ya kira-kira yang memotretmu begitu banyak?"

"Dia tidak bilang siapa yang mengirim, Niou?"

"Tidak, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi hasilnya bagus sekali. Kau punya penggemar rahasia, Yanagi."

"Benar! Yanagi-senpai punya peng…_*bletak!*_" (apes banget sih nih Akaya…)

"Punya apa, Akaya?" _*bertelak pinggang*_

"Ah, itte! Hieee…Sanada fuku-buchou!"

"Kau ke lapangan sekarang, Akaya! Yukimura ingin melatihmu dengan anggota non-regular."

"Apa? Ta-tapi aku…"

"Ke lapangan. Sekarang." _*mulai serius*_

"I-iya…aku pergi sekarang!" _*kabur*_

"Kau juga, Niou. Kalau ketemu Jackal dan Marui, suruh mereka ke lapangan sekarang. Kalau sampai 30 menit kalian belum hadir, aku tidak segan-segan akan…"

"Ya ya, aku ke sana sekarang. Ne, Yanagi. Sampai nanti."

Aku agak terkejut melihat Sanada pagi ini terlihat berbeda. Maksudku, aku memang sudah terbiasa mendengar dia marah-marah. Tapi kali ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Emosinya berbeda, seperti agak sedih atau kecewa.

"Ada apa, Geniichirou?"

"…"

"Kau baik-baik saja khan?"

"…Aku ke lapangan dulu…"

"Gen-"

"Nanti saja kalau mau bertanya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung berbalik meninggalkanku. Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya hari ini. Kalau dia marah, biasanya akan banyak kata-kata yang dia keluarkan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Aku belum bisa mengikutinya ke lapangan sekarang. Tugasku masih banyak di sini.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Student Council Office_**

Menjelang penutupan dan pengumuman berbagai lomba di festival sekolah, Yagyuu mengadakan rapat dengan 6 staff intinya, termasuk aku. Dia bilang ingin mengubah sistem penilaian untuk pemenang lomba fotografi.

"Voting?"

"Ya, bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku rasa ini akan lebih adil karena para siswa sudah terlanjur suka dengan hasil yang kita pajang di aula sekolah."

"Bukankah ini akan memakan waktu lama, Yagyuu-kaichou?"

"Kita kumpulkan semua siswa di gedung pertemuan. Aku akan menyebarkan kalian ke seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mengumumkan ini pada mereka. Pastikan mereka sudah berada di gedung dalam waktu kira-kira 15 menit. Lalu kita akan mulai votingnya."

"HAI!"

"Hasil dari kontes fotografi ini akan diumumkan pertama kali dan langsung dilakukan di gedung pertemuan. Aku pribadi yang akan mengumumkan. Setelah itu, untuk lomba-lomba yang lain, aku serahkan kepada Okazaki-kun. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada, Kaichou."

"Baik, kita akan bertemu lagi di sini setelah semua rangkaian acara berakhir. Selamat bekerja, kawan-kawan. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Meeting Hall_**

Kerja para anggota inti OSIS ini sangat cepat. Sesuai dengan instruksi sang Ketua, mereka langsung bisa mendapat perhatian dari para siswa. Tepat 15 menit, mereka bisa mengumpulkan para siswa di gedung pertemuan. Bahkan mereka yang sedang punya kegiatan ekstrakurikuler pun bisa diajak untuk ikut berkumpul. Tentunya ini membuat para siswa bingung, ada apa sampai mereka harus dikumpulkan bersama di gedung ini.

Aku mengintip dari balik tirai belakang podium untuk memastikan para siswa sudah siap mendengarkan kata-kata Yagyuu. Sekilas aku melihat teman-temanku dari klub tenis Rikkai juga ikut bergabung. Antusiasme para siswa begitu terasa di sini. Tidak hanya mereka. Aku, Yagyuu, dan Okazaki si wakil ketua OSIS ini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Yagyuu untuk masuk ke podium dan menyapa para siswa. Aku dan Okazaki mengapitnya di kiri dan kanan. Seketika itu juga suara riuh rendah para siswa menghilang, mereka siap mendengarkan Yagyuu berbicara.

"Selamat siang, teman-teman. Aku minta maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian menikmati hari terakhir festival budaya tahunan sekolah kita tercinta ini. Tanpa panjang lebar, aku ingin memberitahu pada kalian bahwa 10 tema pilihan panitia untuk kontes fotografi sudah diumumkan dan hasilnya sudah dipajang di aula sekolah. Namun sekali lagi, kami tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang terlibat dalam penilaian. Maka itu, kami mengajak kalian untuk ikut memilih dan menentukan 3 tema favorit dari 10 yang sudah diumumkan. Kalian cukup memilih sesuka kalian. Satu siswa, satu pilihan. Tuliskan pilihan kalian dalam secarik kertas, hasilnya akan diambil oleh rekan-rekan panitia dan siap untuk dihitung. Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi. Aku memberi kalian waktu 1 jam untuk memilih. Setelah itu, kalian kembali lagi ke gedung ini dan aku akan langsung mengumumkan hasilnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tampaknya yang terdengar dari para siswa ini adalah suara kegembiraan mereka bisa terlibat dalam penilaian ini. Yagyuu pun langsung mengerahkan para siswa untuk memulai penilaian mereka. Di gedung pertemuan ini, tinggal ada aku dan Yagyuu saja. Okazaki diminta Yagyuu untuk ikut mengawasi jalannya penilaian.

"Kau terlihat senang, Yagyuu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yanagi-kun? Ini event semua siswa, dan kita adalah bagian dari mereka."

"Kau benar. Aku juga merasa senang."

"Aku punya perasaan baik tentang hari ini, Yanagi-kun. Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut menyeleksi hasil-hasil fotonya kemarin malam."

"Aku lelah sekali, Yagyuu. Kau memaksaku mengerjakan semua laporan kegiatan dan hari ini pula tugasku masih belum selesai. Aku tidak enak dengan Seiichi dan Geniichirou yang sangat membutuhkan bantuanku di lapangan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Sanada-kun di antara para siswa tadi. Tapi Yukimura-kun ada di sana."

"Oh ya?"

"Apa kau bertemu Sanada-kun pagi tadi, Yanagi-kun?"

"Ya."

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Keras dan galak seperti biasa…" (weleh, Yanagi-san?)

Tepat satu jam kemudian, para siswa kembali masuk ke gedung pertemuan dan para panitia mulai mengambil hasil pilihan mereka yang dikumpulkan di dalam amplop besar. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, para siswa diminta menunggu lagi sampai para panitia berhasil menemukan tema apa yang mendapat suara paling banyak.

Dan akhirnya, Yagyuu sudah siap dengan hasilnya…

"Wow, ini agak mengejutkanku. Tapi bagaimana pun ini adalah hasil dari penilaian kalian sendiri. Tema apa yang menang, kalianlah yang menentukan. Tugasku di sini hanya membacakan hasilnya. OK, kita mulai. Dari 10 tema, aku sudah mempunyai 3 tema yang memiliki perolehan suara paling banyak."

Aku menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Yagyuu yang sudah berisi nama tema dan nama pemiliknya. Yagyuu membuka dan berseru…

"Perolehan suara terbanyak ketiga yaitu dengan tema Keceriaan Festival, oleh Fukami Ryusei kelas 2-A!"

Disela-sela riuh rendah tepuk tangan dan sorak dari siswa kelas 2-A, aku menyerahkan satu kertas lagi kepada Yagyuu.

"Perolehan suara terbanyak kedua yaitu dengan tema Kelasku Kreasiku, oleh Kazumi Akiko kelas 2-D! Kelasnya Akaya nih…"

Aku melihat Kirihara langsung berlari bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya merayakan kemenangan salah satu rekannya. Aku ingat betul bagaimana si Devil itu menghias kelas bersama teman-temannya. Hampir semuanya didominasi dengan warna merah, aku tidak menyangka dia pun menjadi _icon_ untuk kelasnya. Red-devil Akaya? Atau Red-eyed Devil Akaya? (Apa lah yang menurut kalian cocok…^^;)

"Nah, inilah yang paling ditunggu oleh semua siswa. Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberikan komentarku tentang tema yang diangkat oleh si pemilik suara terbanyak pertama ini. Aku tidak menyangka sekretaris OSIS kita-lah yang menjadi obyeknya. Dan tema yang ditulis pun sangat unik. Ah ya, tepuk tangan dulu donk untuk Yanagi Renji…"

Aku ingin menginjak kaki Yagyuu saat dia mengatakan itu kepada para siswa. Reaksi mereka pun langsung bertepuk tangan dengan keras, sesekali aku mendengar namaku disebut oleh beberapa siswa. Aku mundur satu langkah dan berusaha sembunyi di balik punggung Yagyuu. (cie cie…Yanagi, cihuy! ) _*digorok Yanagi*_

"Dan nama temanya adalah The Eyes that Opened, oleh Sanada Geniichirou kelas 3-A!"

Opened? Terbuka? Apa si bodoh itu tidak salah menulis? Aku memastikan mataku selalu tertutup saat dia memotretku kemarin-kemarin. Apa maksudnya dia menulis tema begitu? Mata apa yang menurutnya terbuka? Mata hati? Aku rasa semua manusia tidak akan sanggup menutup mata hati masing-masing. Itu perlu, karena kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa membaur dengan orang lain.

Para siswa begitu terkejut mendengar nama sang Kaisar Rikkai ini disebut, terutama para siswi. Mereka pun banyak yang menggemari Sanada, dan tidak menyangka bahwa idola mereka punya hobi lain yaitu fotografi. Ini pun mengejutkanku. Aku tidak menyangka ide gila dia yang kutemui di rumahnya, bisa dibawa sampai ke festival sekolah. Yagyuu pun membalikkan badan padaku, dan memberi hormat serta ucapan selamat. Aku melihat di ujung kerumunan siswa ini, para anggota regular tenis Rikkai juga tampak senang dengan kemenangan Sanada. Yukimura pun sampai tidak bisa menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Aku yakin mereka juga tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi pada Sanada.

"OK, bagaimana kalau kita panggil 3 orang tadi untuk naik ke panggung? Ada sedikit kenang-kenangan dari panitia untuk para pemenang."

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sini. Yagyuu sudah memanggil 3 orang tadi untuk naik ke panggung. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Sanada bergabung dengan 2 orang pemenang ini. Di mana dia? Apa dia masih berada di lapangan? Ataukah dia memang sengaja tidak ingin datang ke sini?

"Mana Sanada-kun? Yukimura-kun, kau bersama dengannya di lapangan khan?"

Yukimura hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda dia juga tidak tahu di mana Sanada. Yagyuu lalu melirik padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, karena jawabannya pun sama saja.

"Baik, kita wakilkan dia kepada Yanagi-kun saja kalau begitu."

Singkat cerita, acara pengumuman pemenang kontes tadi bisa dikatakan cukup heboh karena Sanada Geniichirou mendadak menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua orang sekarang. Aku mewakili namanya untuk penerimaan hadiah. Tadinya Yagyuu menyuruhku menyampaikan sedikit ungkapan terima kasih atau semacamnya. Tetapi aku menolak, karena pikiranku mendadak penuh dengan pertanyaanku sendiri mengenai Sanada. Selesai acara, aku langsung berlari bertemu dengan Yukimura tepat di pintu keluar gedung pertemuan.

"Mengapa Geniichirou tidak ikut ke sini, Seiichi?"

"Aku sudah mengajaknya tadi. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia tidak hadir. Apa mungkin dia masih di lapangan tenis?"

"Apa sesi latihan masih berlangsung?"

"Sebenarnya saat aku tinggal tadi masih belum selesai. Karena panggilan ketua OSIS ini lebih penting, maka aku membubarkan latihan untuk hari ini. Sanada pun juga sudah bersiap untuk ke sini tadinya."

"Berarti 70% kemungkinan dia masih ada di sana. Kau habis ini mau ke mana?"

"Teman-teman klub tenis mengajakku menghadiri pesta penutupan di menjelang malam nanti. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami, Yanagi?"

"Err…tidak, aku masih ada rapat lagi dengan anggota OSIS setelah ini. Maaf ya, Seiichi."

"OK, aku duluan kalau begitu."

Sebenarnya aku hanya berdalih saja mengatakan itu pada Yukimura. Aku ingin mencari di mana Sanada berada. Pertama aku pergi ke lapangan tenis. Di sana masih ada beberapa anggota non-regular yang masih latihan. Saat aku tanya, mereka bilang Sanada sudah meninggalkan lapangan kira-kira 30 menit yang lalu. Kemudian aku pergi menyusuri bazaar di lapangan atletik. Aku bertemu dengan Marui dan Niou di kios takoyaki Jackal.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Jackal, apa tadi dia sempat mampir ke sini?"

"Tidak, Yanagi. Dia tidak ke sini."

"Tadi itu dia sudah akan ikut kita ke gedung pertemuan, Yanagi. Tapi kemudian kami tidak melihatnya lagi sampai sekarang."

"Begitukah, Marui? Baiklah, terima kasih. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya ke kelas."

"Hey, Yanagi."

"Ya, Niou."

"Pastikan…kau menemukannya…"

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Yukimura : Master Plan-ku punya penggemar rahasia

Kirihara : Tuh kan benar? Ternyata penggemarnya adalah…

Sanada : DIAM! Oi, kRieZt! Lanjutin aja kenapa sih? Gak usah dipotong2 segala...

kRieZt : haduuh...sabar sedikit kenapa? tinggal dikit lagi kok...^^

Yanagi : kenapa mesti aku yang dibicarain di sini sih?

Niou : iya, kan yang jadi obyek fotonya kam-_*dijitak raket Sanada*_

Sanada : TARUNDORU!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Class 3-A_**

Pencarianku berakhir di koridor kelas tiga di lantai 3 gedung sekolah. Aku melintar di depan kelas 3-A, dan kemudian menghentikan langkahku karena aku melihat sosok seseorang sedang duduk di dalam kelas. Aku menengok ke dalam, dan ternyata…

"Geniichirou…"

Laki-laki itu melihatku dari balik ujung topinya, kemudian menunduk lagi. Dia sedang memandangi sesuatu di atas meja, terbungkus plastik warna hitam. Aku mendekatinya, dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekatnya. Dia menghindari tatapanku, dan menurunkan topinya.

"Kau kenapa, Geniichirou? Namamu keluar sebagai pemenang kontes fotografi. Seharusnya kau bergabung dengan yang lain di gedung pertemuan tadi."

"Aku sudah akan ke sana, Renji. Tapi…"

"Ada apa? Bicaralah."

"…Lihatlah apa yang kutemukan ini…"

Sanada mendorong bungkusan plastik warna hitam di atas meja kepadaku. Ketika aku buka, ternyata isinya adalah kamera Polaroid miliknya yang sepertinya baru jatuh atau sengaja dibanting berkali-kali. Ada bekas goresan, bahkan ada bagian yang patah. Kaca lensa dan lampu blitz-nya sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Geniichirou?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana…?"

"Kemarin, setelah aku memilih-milih hasil foto untuk kukirim ke panitia, aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan kameraku di kelas ini. Aku terburu-buru karena penjaga gedung sekolah sudah akan mengunci semua pintu. Aku baru ingat kalau aku telah meninggalkannya di kelas, saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kejadian ini?"

"Kau sedang sibuk di ruang OSIS. Kita bahkan tidak pulang sama-sama, kau ingat?"

"…"

"Aku sudah ingin berbalik ke sekolah, tetapi aku lelah sekali. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya besok pagi. Dan pagi ini tadi, aku tidak menemukan kameraku di meja kelas. Melainkan di tong sampah di dekat tangga."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Seingatku, aku meninggalkan kira-kira 3 lembar foto di dekat kamera. Dan hasil-hasil itu tak luput dari pengrusakkan. Ini potongan kecil dari 3 foto itu."

Sanada mengeluarkan dua potong robekan kertas dari saku kemejanya. Aku bisa melihat potongan wajahku di robekan kertas foto itu. Aku spontan membuka mataku karena ingin melihat keadaan Sanada lebih jelas.

"Apa…ada yang melihat kejadiannya?"

"Sepertinya pelakunya adalah seorang siswi, tetapi aku tidak tahu dari kelas berapa. Siapa pun dia, pasti datang lebih pagi dariku dan semua ini terjadi sebelum panitia memajang hasil kontes fotografi di aula sekolah."

"Seorang siswi? Mungkin dikiranya, kamera ini milik seorang siswi yang…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak usah diteruskan…" (yang apa, Sanada? Kok dipot-_*direbus di air keras*_)

Aku bisa mengambil beberapa kesimpulan dari ini. Pelaku ini mungkin salah seorang panitia. Siswi kelas berapa? Bisa dari kelas mana saja. Sebut saja namanya 'A'. Dia terlibat dalam pemilihan 10 tema terbaik. Nama Sanada Geniichirou terdapat dalam 10 tema itu. Ketika yang dilihat fotonya berisikan diriku semua, siswi 'A' berpendapat bahwa Sanada tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Dia menduga bahwa Sanada tengah disuruh oleh seorang siswi lain. Sebut saja namanya 'B'. Karena dia tidak berani melakukan sendiri, maka siswi 'B' ini menyuruh Sanada memotretku dan memasukkan hasilnya dalam kompetisi serta mengizinkan si Kaisar ini memakai nama Sanada Geniichirou, tidak memakai nama siswi 'B' itu. Pagi ini tadi, siswi 'A' berniat mencari siswi 'B' untuk melabraknya. Pada pencariannya, dia tidak sengaja menemukan kamera Polaroid di kelas Sanada, dengan 3 lembar hasilnya. Berharap ingin mengejutkan siswi 'B', akhirnya dia menghancurkan kamera itu dan merobek hasilnya.

Siswi 'A' ini tidak tahu bahwa kamera itu adalah milik Sanada, dan siswi 'B' yang dimaksud adalah Sanada sendiri. Atau dugaanku yang lain adalah bahwa yang siswi 'A' tetap menduga ada seorang penggemarku yang memotretku dan memakai nama Sanada Geniichirou untuk menutupi identitasnya. Kedua siswi ini mungkin penggemarku. Aku rasa dugaan yang terakhir ini cukup masuk akal.

Jadi intinya, ini hanya salah paham saja. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa pagi ini tadi dia terlihat sangat emosional. Dia tidak hadir di acara di gedung pertemuan, karena dia ingin merenungi kejadian yang menimpa kamera kesayangannya. Saat ini, dia masih memandang sedih kameranya yang sudah hampir tidak rusak itu. Aku sampai menopang daguku karena saking seriusnya mendengar dia bercerita.

"Aku…sedih sekali, Renji."

"Kau takut untuk bilang kepada kakakmu soal ini?"

"Bukan masalah itu. Mungkin saja kamera ini bisa diperbaikki. Kakakku juga tidak mungkin marah karena dia memang sudah tidak ingin memakainya lagi. Tapi…"

"…"

"Aku jadi tidak bisa memotretmu lagi." (oalaah…)

"Bicara apa kau ini, Geniichirou?"

"Aku punya penilaian lain saat memotretmu kemarin, Renji. Dibalik lensa kamera ini, aku bisa melihat pribadimu yang lain dan hanya bisa dilihat olehku. Apalagi ketika kau sedang membaur dengan para siswi atau teman-temanmu saat sedang mendekor kelas. Intinya, aku menilaimu unik dibalik lensa kameraku. Dan sekarang, kameranya sudah rusak…"

"Geniichirou, dengarkan aku. Apa menurutmu, tanpa kamera itu, kau tidak bisa melihat sisi lain dalam diriku?"

"…Renji…"

"Menurutmu kita ini baru saja saling kenal, begitu?"

"Tidak sih, hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

"…" _*makin gak berani lihat Yanagi*_

"Dengar. Kita ini sudah dipertemukan sejak masuk SMP. Kemudian di akhir tahun pertama, kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan aku bisa menerimamu sampai kita masuk di tahun ketiga. Intinya, kita ini sudah sering bersama-sama. Mana mungkin sampai sekarang kau belum bisa melihat pribadiku yang lain, Geniichirou?"

"Karena rasanya sangat berbeda ketika harus melihat dirimu melalui kamera, Renji."

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kau lebih memilih Yanagi Renji yang bagaimana? Yanagi Renji yang sehari-hari kau kenal seperti di klub tenis, atau Yanagi Renji yang seakan-akan membuka matanya ketika sedang membaur dengan orang lain? Coba pikir. Bagaimana jika orang yang kau lihat dari balik lensa itu ternyata memberikan penampilan palsu?"

(wah…saya sih pilih dua2nya. Coz sama2 kereenn…^0^!) _*ditampol*_

Pertanyaanku ini mungkin agak sedikit menyadarkannya. Sanada kemudian menaikkan wajahnya sedikit untuk bisa menatap mataku yang masih terbuka memandangnya. Dia berdehem sekali, lalu mulai mengutarakan kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu penampilan palsu, Renji?"

"Ya. Bagaimana jika sisi lain diriku yang kau lihat saat itu ternyata tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali dalam hidupku?"

"Berarti kau menilai ada yang salah dengan mataku, Renji?"

"Oh, kau ini bodoh sekali, Sanada Geniichirou!" (Walaah, ndak ikutan deh…_*kabur*_)

"Bilang itu sekali lagi maka aku akan menyuruhmu lari keliling lapangan 100x!"

"Kau boleh menyuruhku begitu setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Geniichirou. Aku masih ingat dengan pertanyaanku di rumahmu, saat kau menunjukkan kamera itu padaku."

"…"

"Kau lebih suka aku dalam foto, atau aku yang asli?"

Anehnya, saat aku menanyakan ini padanya, dia tidak gusar seperti biasanya. Dia malah tersenyum dan menatapku dalam. Dia melepas topinya. Kemudian dia mencondongkan badannya sampai akhirnya kami berdua dekat, dan dia menciumku. Lidah kami sempat bertemu meski hanya sebentar. _*pingsan*_

"Gen-_*mulutnya ditutup jarinya Sanada*_"

"Apa pun yang kau ajukan untuk dipilih, kau sebenarnya hanya mengajukan satu pilihan padaku. Tidak ada yang lain untuk membandingkan, yaitu seorang Yanagi Renji."

"…"

"Jadi, bagaimana pun kau, ya…kau adalah Yanagi Renji. Kau mengerti maksudku khan?"

"…Ya…"

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memakai judul itu untuk tema fotonya?"

"Menurutmu mengapa?"

"Aku seperti melihat kau sedang membuka matamu kepada semua orang, Renji. Dalam artian, kau membuka dirimu kepada siapa saja yang menyapamu. Inilah yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya."

"…"

"Tidak ada acara pilih-pilih lagi. Kau bicara begitu seakan menilai dirimu adalah orang lain. Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, kau tetap seorang Yanagi Renji bagiku."

"Itu lebih baik didengar, Geniichirou."

"Tapi…kamera ini…"

"60% kemungkinan masih bisa diperbaikki, Geniichirou. Nanti aku temani kau untuk memperbaikkinya."

"Kalau tidak bisa juga?"

"Ya…menabunglah untuk membeli kamera baru."

"Jadi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memotretmu lagi, Renji?" _*menyeringai*_

"Ya, dan setelah itu aku yang akan membanting kameramu!" ^^;

"Haha…aku bercanda. Yah, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Jadi, semua orang jadi tahu kalau penggemar rahasiamu adalah aku?"

"Entahlah, itu terserah bagaimana mereka mau menilainya, Geniichirou."

"Hari sudah semakin sore. Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku masih ada rapat dengan anggota OSIS. Acara penutupan akan segera di mulai. Kau mau bergabung?"

"Kapan sih kau bebas tugas dari OSIS? Aku cukup frustasi kalau tidak menghabiskan satu hari denganmu, Renji! Memangnya tidak bisa bolos sekali saja?"

"Aku punya hutang tugas dari Yagyuu. Dia itu memang seorang Gentleman kalau di klub tenis. Tapi kalau sudah urusan kegiatan sekolah, dia tegas juga lho."

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan lain. Kau akan pulang denganku."

Jadi, karena dia sudah memaksa seperti itu, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menurutinya. Aku mendapat izin dari Yagyuu untuk meninggalkan rapat OSIS dan kegiatan di acara penutupan, dengan alasan mengantar pulang Sanada yang mendadak demam tinggi.

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Yagyuu : Yanagi-kun, ternyata kamu bolos rapat ya?

Yanagi : disuruh Geniichirou

Sanada : ada masalah, Yagyuu?

Yagyuu : di cerita ini, dia lagi nurut2nya sama aku. Jadi kamu mesti ikhlas kalau aku pinjem dia buat jadi sekretarisku. Sekali2 lah si Master Plan ini nurut sama Gentleman kayak aku…_*naikkin kacamata*_

Yanagi : kau dengar itu, Geniichirou?

Sanada : dia cuma boleh nurut sama aku!

Yagyuu : si Kaisar ini…_*geleng2*_


	6. Chapter 6 : OMAKE corner

**_Sanada's Dojo. A week after School Festival_**

Sanada : Apa 'Rai'ku sudah sempurna, Renji?

Yanagi : Kau selalu berusaha menyempurnakan apa yang sudah sempurna, Geniichirou. Kekuatanmu 150% lebih baik setelah 3 tahun yang lalu bertanding melawan Tezuka.

Sanada : Aku akan membuktikan bahwa sekarang aku sudah semakin kuat. Tezuka pasti sangat terkejut dengan kekuatanku yang baru.

Yanagi : _*nulis di buku datanya*_

Sanada : Oh ya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ikut aku ke kamar.

**_Sanada's Bedroom_**

Sanada : _*ngambil sesuatu dari lemarinya*_

Yanagi : Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?

Sanada : Coba lihat _*ngasih benda tadi ke Yanagi*_

Yanagi : Kamera digital keluaran terbaru.

Sanada : Bagaimana menurutmu?

Yanagi : Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?

Sanada : Aku sudah bilang pada kakakku kalau kamera Polaroidnya sudah rusak. Dia tidak marah, malah membelikanku ini.

Yanagi : Kau bilang apa saja sampai kakakmu mau membelikan kamera digital ini padamu, Geniichirou? _*perasaan mulai gak enak*_

Sanada : Aku tertarik dengan dunia fotografi, tetapi aku tidak mau memakai kamera analog karena terlalu susah. Dan aku menemukan obyek bagus untuk dijadikan proyek fotografiku ke depannya. Dia mendukungku dan langsung membelikan kamera ini padaku.

Yanagi : ... _*tambah gak enak*_

Sanada : Seorang Master Plan bernama Yanagi Renji-lah yang akan menjadi obyekku. _*senyum2*_

Yanagi : _*nginjek kaki Sanada*_

Sanada : Ouch! Apa sih, Renji? Memangnya ada yang sal-_*dijitak Yanagi*_

Yanagi : Jadi kau ingin kameramu dibanting untuk kedua kalinya? _*ngelipet tangannya di dada*_

Sanada : Aku tidak akan menyerah, Renji. _*click*_

Yanagi : Hentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu, Sanada Geniichirou!

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Sekian ketidakjelasan ini. Cerita Polaroid ini aslinya cuma sampe chapter 5. Tapi saya mutusin buat extra corner biar tambah seru. Meski pada kenyataannya, this is really meaningless…

Monggo, yang mau review/comment…ditunggu sekali, terima kasih ^^b


End file.
